


Reap

by daisydiversions



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Reap

Edmund stared blankly at the stone that enclosed the prison cell, each crack and bend and speck of dirt long since memorized, knowing vaguely that some time had passed, that somewhere his siblings were in danger because of him, and that it had been ages since he had anything to eat. Foremost in his mind was the image of a frozen Mr. Tumnus, gleefully forced upon him by the Witch’s creepy dwarf servant, his face was trapped in eternal aguish, and though he’d never actually met the faun before, remembering Lucy’s fond description of him would have made Edmund burn from treachery were he not so cold. 

The door swung open suddenly, and Edmund couldn’t stop himself from snapping his head up with half hope, half dread, and all expectancy. The dwarf sneered at him, fingering his staff menacingly, and bowing out of the way for Jadis to pass. The White Witch swept into the cell, eyes dead and calculating despite her softened features and coddling smile. 

“My dear boy,” she began, advancing on him with even, measured steps, and such fear suddenly overwhelmed Edmund that he tried to push himself through the wall. “You look so distraught, my darling. I hope you are not finding your stay unpleasant.”

The tittering laughter chilled Edmund further and he wanted to glare in protest at her condescension and lying and ruining everything, but he was too tired to do anything but stare back and wish he’d never come through that stupid wardrobe. 

“Have you nothing to say, precious? Don’t you want to know how your brother and sisters died? How they screamed and begged? How lovely their statues look in my garden?” 

Edmund felt the numbness ebb painfully away. “You- you’re lying.”

The Witch smiled with cold triumph. “Why would I do that, my prince? Come, you must be cold. Wouldn’t you like some more cocoa?”

He shook his head vigorously, nauseate with the reminder that his own gluttony, jealousy, and greed had lead them to this end. Jadis ran the edges of her sharp nails down his cheek, making Edmund wince and shudder.

“Come now, you’re my heir after all. How would it be if I neglected and scolded you like those horrible relatives of yours? Have some Turkish Delight; it’ll make you feel so much better.”

Edmund shook his head again, though less certain this time, entranced by how delicious the powered sugar that coated his favorite treat looked and how very hungry he was. 

“Eat it!” the Witch demanded, and Edmund came back to his own mind again.

“No,” he whispered in a determined voice that didn’t quite reflect the wavering conviction he felt.

Jadis hissed and stalked out of the room, the dwarf only refraining from giving him another crack with his staff when his mistress called for him.

Edmund stared at the plate and cup that had been left behind for a long time before moving to the other side of the cell and holding his gurgling stomach until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
